Truth Or Dare
by drowsyfantasy
Summary: Co-Authored with LeBratPrincess. Within the Not Over Yet universe. Whatever happens, don't let Murdock choose your party games when he's sick. Face/Charissa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All A-Team characters and concepts belong to their respective owners, not us. We do not claim any ownership, nor do we earn any profit, from these works.

**Note: **Crack attack! More fun to be had, a little diversion from the darkness of the series. Part of the _Not Over Yet_ universe, but not a fixed event.

* * *

"It'll be perfect." Face soothed as they neared the apartment. "Just you and me, and a bottle of good champagne, some chocolate fondue and fresh fruit..." he was unlocking the door. Face had planned the entire evening. It was the last night of her stay in L.A. and he wanted to make it a memorable one.

What he didn't count on, was a loud sneeze when he opened the door. It didn't come from him.

"Murdock?"

"Mmm, sounds absolutely – " The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the loud sneeze coming from the pilot. She was dressed in something nice, a little black dress and heels. Her hair was free and slightly curly; the way she knew he liked it. She blinked at the pilot who looked like death warmed over. "Murdock, are you sick?" She moved towards him but stopped really not wanting to catch whatever it was he had.

"Oh, dear." Murdock sniffled, keeping the Kleenex at his nose. "Don't come too close now. I'm afraid I've caught something that turned my nose red and my fingers blue." he said sadly, showing her his raw face.

Face groaned to himself. "I hope it's not serious...?"

She made a small face at the redness of his nose and looked to Face, "Do you have any Nyquil or something?" She moved into the kitchen and put some hot water on, instantly going into caretaker mode, "How long have you been sick, Murdock? You seemed fine yesterday." She rummaged around for some tea she knew she had left behind last time.

"Got it this afternoon. Don't know what happened. All of a sudden it's like I got hit by a bus! Just started sneezin', and then it was all over." He sighed unhappily, fetching the medicine from the bathroom cabinet.

She nodded slowly. "You poor thing." She slowly approached him and lightly touched his forehead to see if he had a fever. "Well you're a little warm to the touch, but not too much so that's good." She returned to the small kitchen and washed her hands thoroughly just to be safe. She had a stellar immune system but still – better safe than sorry. Soon the kettle whistled and she poured the Captain some tea and brought it to him. "This will help." She looked at Face as she sat down and kicked her heels off. "Now what?" Obviously the rest of their evening had been axed.

Face sighed and opened the champagne. "Well, I for one am not going to let this ruin things. Let's still get out some glasses."

Murdock grinned a little. "I know! We can have a party! Let's play party games! Oooh ooh. Truth or dare, we have to play truth or dare!"

She shifted a little on the chair she was sitting in and tucked her legs underneath her, "Go for it." She said to Face, as he talked about not letting this ruin the evening. At Murdock's suggestion she quirked a brow; maybe if they did this the time would pass and the cold medicine would finally end up knocking the pilot out. "I'm game."

Murdock took the Nyquil and settled back in his chair. "All righty I'll go first. Faceman! Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not taking one of your crazy dares. Knowing you, you'll have me climbing out the window."

Murdock pouted. "Okay, fine." he thought up something. "What's your favourite Disney movie?"

"Oh no..." Face groaned.

Charissa covered her mouth with her hand as casually as possible at Murdock's question and waited to hear the answer as she took a glass of the champagne from Face and took a sip, unable to hide the smirk across her lips as she did so.

"Come on! You gotta tell Cap'n Sosa!" Murdock grinned with glee.

"All right, all right! It's...it's _Cinderella_."

"Go on Face, tell her how you like to watch it when you're sick and sing along with the mice!"

"Murdock!"

She just about fell out of her chair at that and had to shift so her legs hung over the arm as she laughed, "Really? _Cinderella_?" She amused and stored that little piece of information away for later usage if needed, "That's…adorable, really."

"Never speak of it again." he glared at Murdock. "So!" he said, turning to Charissa. "Truth! Or dare...?"

"Gee, how did I know that was coming?" She tapped her chin lightly in mock thought. "Truth, no way in hell am I taking one of your dares." She folded her arms and waited wondering if Face would behave himself in front of Murdock or push at a few buttons anyways…she was pretty much figuring on the latter.

Face smirked, glancing back at Murdock for a moment. The pilot had no idea. "First kiss with another woman." he leaned on an elbow. "And I want details."

She narrowed her eyes, looked at Murdock and then back at Face. "How do you even know I've even kissed another woman?" She quirked a brow curiously.

"Because I know you have." Face said, grinning broadly.

"Faceman? Why d'you wanna hear about her kissin' a girl? You kiss girls all the time; you know what it feels like." Murdock pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "College. Sophomore year…it was on a dare and I was a little tipsy." She admitted, hoping that she'd answered his question well enough. She then looked between the two of them, trying to decide on her first victim.

"Come on. What was her name?" Face pried, grinning broadly.

Murdock sneezed again and blew his nose. "I don't get you, Faceman..."

"Hell, I don't remember…" She was being serious and then looked at Murdock, "Okay, your turn Murdock. Truth or dare?" She smiled nicely at him.

"Oooh. Um." he thought for a moment. His mind was kind of hazy. "Truth! They're more fun, anyway."

Face poured himself some more champagne. The bubbles tickled his nose and he sneezed a little himself.

She nodded slowly and thought for a moment. "Okay…your favorite funny story about your best friend over there." She smirked, still getting even with Face and without asking him the fated question of the game.

"Oh yay!" Murdock clapped his hands, even as Face turned in desperation to stop him. "This one time, see, we had to hypnotize B.A. to get him on a plane. Face was all skeptical-like, he didn't believe it. So we had her do him too." he nodded. "Whenever we'd say 'bingo', he'd start doin' a dance and squawkin' like a chicken!" he laughed. "Oh and we forgot to take it off, too...went down the mission and realized it was a games night...people screamin' Bingo all over the place!"

Charissa snickered and took a sip of champagne an amused expression across her features as she sat back. "Fascinating." She eyed Face out of the corner of her eye and then looked back at Murdock wondering if she'd get questioned or if he'd go for Face again.

Murdock smiled back at her. "Truth or Dare, Cap'n!" he paused. "Uh...d'you mind me callin' you Cap'n? It's just that I don't really know...callin' you Charissa, that's sort of Face's thing..."

She smiled, "Captain is fine, Murdock." She smiled, "Whatever makes you comfortable, and truth." She knew better than to take a dare from Murdock; she'd take one from Face before she'd do that.

Murdock grinned. "Best prank you ever pulled on somebody, and did you get away with it."

She sat back and thought for a moment. "Well there was this one time on a cruise ship and I stole this really good looking guy's shorts… but there's one better. There was this chick who was my worst enemy in the Academy so I glued her gun together; then when she had to take it apart for inspection, she couldn't; and yes I did get away with it." She said smugly.

Murdock laughed excitedly and clapped his hands. "That is amazing, that is, I'm glad I never pissed you off nowhere, I'd have woken up with all my supplies glued to the ceiling!"

She laughed. "I don't think you can piss me off, Murdock, I like you too much." She promised and sat back, her eyes sliding slowly over to Face. "Your turn, lover-boy, truth or dare?" She asked with a devious grin.

"Truth." he said, with some confidence. After Murdock's little scheme, there was little else he was really embarrassed about.

She bit her lower lip for a moment or two and thought. "Hmm, the most embarrassing thing you've ever done, and don't try to lie because I'm sure we have a witness in this room." She warned him and waited with an almost gleeful look across her face.

"That's - that's not fair!" Face protested, his cheeks going pink at the thought of that lacy white dress. And the matching...parts. "You, you have to be specific!"

Murdock cackled. "That's not in the rules, Faceman, you gotta tell her!"

"Oooh, I think I hit a nerve. Come on Face, spill it." She smirked. "You can do it, it will only hurt your pride just a little." She taunted.

"Fine." Face muttered into the table, as he hid his face in his hands. "There was - there was this one mission where we had to go undercover. And - and there was this big, this big poufy white lacy wedding dress, and it wouldn't fit Murdock, so I had to wear it."

Murdock crowed with delight. "Oh Faceman, tell her about the matching garter belt and stockings and veil you wore, even though you didn't have to!"

Face moaned and tried to slide under the table.

Murdock leaned over. "I think he liked the feelin'."

She let her head fall back in sheer laughter. "How cute; you were a blushing bride," she teased, "you didn't happen to get pictures of that, did you Murdock?" She grinned hopefully at the Captain.

Murdock shot a sideways glance at Face, who was desperately waving his hands in the air. "Well..."

"Please, please, Murdock, no! I'll - you can have whatever you want! I'll - I'll let you stay up as late as you want every night and jump on my bed and drive my 'vette and eat my food, but don't - please!"

"There _are_ pictures!" She hugged her middle as she fell into another fit of laughter and sagged in the chair she was occupying. "Show me the pictures and I'll take you to Disneyland next time I visit." She challenged.

"I don't know, Faceman, Disneyland..." Murdock moaned.

"I'll take you to Disneyland!" Face exclaimed. "I'll take you to Disneyland every day for the rest of summer! Just please, please don't show her those pictures!"

Charissa backed off and gave Murdock a small sly wink. "Okay boys, moving on. Your turn Face. Pick your next victim." She sat back, taking a drink of champagne and waited.

Face glared at Murdock. "Truth or dare."

"Why don't you give me a dare, Faceman." Murdock said happily.

"Fine, I dare you to tell Charissa what _El Diablo_ means."

Murdock's eyes widened. "B-but Face..."

Charissa blinked. "Face." He was being mean and as much as she wanted to know why Murdock had an obsession with the song she didn't believe this was the time to go about it, especially considering Murdock wasn't feeling well. "Ask him something else and be nice. We're all just having fun here." She chided him.

"No, no, I have to...that's the rules of the game, you can't change your dare after it's done decided." Murdock was pale. "Uh, _El Diablo_, uh, that's as you know, Spanish for the devil. And that's song's singin' about the Devil walkin' about...when he comes near..."

She nodded slowly. "Okay… so I don't get why you keep humming it around me…" She admitted, completely missing the point. "But it doesn't matter for now, you answered the question."

Both Murdock and Face blinked at each other, then visibly sagged in relief, letting out identical happy sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All A-Team characters and concepts belong to their respective owners, not us. We do not claim any ownership, nor do we earn any profit, from these works.

**Note: **Crack attack! More fun to be had, a little diversion from the darkness of the series. Part of the _Not Over Yet_ universe, but not a fixed event.

* * *

Murdock straightened up and looked at her. "All right, truth or dare!"

She watched the exchange between the two of them and shrugged, she'd probably figure it out later but for now she sat it aside. "Truth." So far she had been lucky.

"How'd you first bump into the Faceman here?" Murdock was genuinely curious. "And spare me the dirty details, please? My innocent ears."

She sat back a moment, glanced at Face and then back to Murdock. "I actually searched him out…I had heard the rumors and I wanted to find out for myself." She admitted. "We both had a mutual friend that was graduating from the Academy and so I used the party for him afterwards to, well, try to seduce him. And it backfired; he turned my own little game against me." She admitted, remembering that night, talking him into going back to her place thinking she was the one in charge of the situation. Boy had she been wrong and it wouldn't be the last time she was with him either.

Murdock nodded with a little grin. "Soooo romantic..."

Face scrunched up his nose. "Murdock, you're hopeless..."

Charissa chuckled. "Romantic isn't exactly how I'd put it…but um…so anyhow." She eyed Face. "Truth or dare." She was feeling a little nostalgic now; it was a weird feeling to say the least.

"Truth." Face nodded. He was feeling a little nostalgic himself after that. Maybe he'd go for a dare next, try to liven things up a bit.

She smiled softly, studying the man for a moment and almost forgetting that Murdock was still in the room. "When did you first realize you were…in love with me?" She hadn't realized how badly she wanted to know that until the question left her lips.

Face paused for a moment. Then he opened his mouth. "When I woke up one morning and actually wanted to see who was beside me." he said with a little smile.

Murdock let out an "oooooooooh" and covered his face with embarrassment.

She laughed, a hint of a blush creeping across the bridge of her nose at that. "Wow." It was getting a little too serious now; it was weird and almost awkward. It was one of the reasons they tended for the most part to avoid subject matter such as. Unfortunately it seemed to have a way of coming up here and there.

"Truth or dare." he looked back at her. Murdock was uncovering his eyes and grinning.

"Dare," she said without hesitation and waited, the look in her eyes however warning him to tread carefully.

"Strip down to your bra and panties." he ordered.

Murdock let out a shriek and covered his eyes. "Oh Face, really?"

She shrugged and stood. "I'm not wearing anything too revealing, Murdock; I promise." She pulled her dress off, threw it at Face and then stood there, hands on her hips. She didn't get too flashy with her underwear choices. Both pieces were black and a silk satiny-like material; the bra obviously a push up variety.

Face let out a low whistle, then grinned. "Very nice."

Murdock sneaked a peek through his fingers. In truth, he was more scared that Sosa would attack him for looking, than he was of shattering any air of innocence he had about him.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You can drop your hands and look Murdock; I'm not going to be mad." She wasn't wearing anything different than a normal bikini she might wear swimming. She eyed Face. "Your turn again." She arched a brow at him.

"Dare." he straightened up. "And don't you think of stripping me down, I took the liberty of, er, not wearing anything today. And while seeing you in your bra and panties might not cause too much harm to our friend here," he patted the now-gaping Murdock on the back, "seeing all of his roommate might cause a little more...trauma."

She laughed. "Plus I'm sure you're close to standing at attention right now anyways, and the poor guy definitely doesn't need to see that." She agreed and sat down, crossing her legs and thinking a moment. "Show us something weird that you can do."

Face thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and stood up. "Watch this." he suggested, sitting down on the carpet before tucking his legs over his head and rolling into a tiny ball.

Murdock was impressed. "Faceman, you missin' some ribs or something? You're a gymnast!"

She nodded slowly, "Nice." She even gave a little small clap, though she was being a tiny bit sarcastic with it.

Hey, you asked." Face rolled out and straightened up, cracking his neck and sitting down at the table. "Truth or dare, Murdock."

"Oh, gimme another dare, Face."

"All right." he considered. "Dare you to...do the song and dance routine you used when we were pulling the con on those guys at the Lone Star saloon."

Murdock groaned, and then stood up. He looked around for a minute, picked up a wooden spoon, and began to sing _'Puttin' On the Ritz'_, complete with an elaborate dance routine.

Charissa shrugged at Face and then watched Murdock and gave him a much more exuberant response as she chuckled. "You are very talented, Murdock." She said with a smile, the sort that made her nose crinkle.

Murdock grinned as he finished up, putting the spoon back on the table and sitting in his seat. He stuck his tongue out at Face, and then turned to Sosa. "Truth or dare?"

She chuckled; she liked it when they were like this, like some sort of odd family. It was really the only time she felt like she belonged somewhere, when she was with the team and Face. "Truth." She wasn't about to take a dare from Murdock, she wasn't that brave yet…maybe next time they played. Maybe.

He leaned on his elbows and smiled. "Tell me 'bout the happiest time in your life. And I'm sure Face won't be upset if it's not him."

She blinked and became very still, she tried to think of a happy moment…something that wasn't sappy or having to do with an incredible orgasm. She pursed her lips a moment and then shrugged. "When I graduated from the Academy I was pretty happy." She commented and then frowned a little. "I wouldn't call it happy moments, maybe good is better term." She sat back a little more in the chair, slouching slightly. "I was happy when I knew I had helped you guys escape…um…" She sighed a little. "Anyways, my turn. What are you up for, Murdock?" She asked with a smile.

He gave her a little sad, confused look. "Well, that's a happy moment, ain't it?" he looked at Face, then shrugged and turned back to her. "Dare, please, Cap'n."

She glanced briefly at Face wondering what he was thinking, what was going through his mind considering this was probably the first time either of them were learning anything about each other that didn't have to do with sexual preferences. "Hmmm…" She thought a moment trying to think of something fun for the Captain to do. "You like to act, so let's see you impersonate each member of the team." This should prove amusing she figured.

Murdock grinned and stood up. "Kay, but you have to guess!" he straightened up and talked with a deep, mellow voice. "You see? It's a classic half-pincer movement with a rear guard and two forwards." he clapped his hands. "I love it when a plan comes together."

"That one's easy – Hannibal." She answered with a smile and gestured for him to continue.

Murdock growled and made an angry face. "I ain't flyin, sucka. No matter what you try on me. I'm tired of wakin' up and we in some other place, cause you put me on a plane!"

She laughed. "B.A. of course." She mused and was curious to see what he'd do for Face.

Murdock grinned at Face. "Oh, Hannibal, come on..." he whined a little. "I just bought this new suit...I don't want to have to get it dirty."

"Hey!" Face yelped.

She snickered, "Oh gee, I dunno…who could that be?" She glanced at Face and tried not to laugh, but a few giggles of amusement slipped out, "Face, naturally. Who else would that be."

"Faceman! Truth or dare."

"Truth."

Murdock bit his lip. "Why don't you tell us about the time you were involved in that wedding party..."

Face blanched. "The one where I was...oh, Murdock, you can't..."

Her brow slowly rose. "Wedding party?" This grabbed her attention fast as she leaned forward resting her arms on her knees. "Yeah. You have to share now." She said with a curious and sly smile.

"I was the...er...entertainment at the bachelorette party." Face said, going red.

"The bride was late to her own wedding." Murdock said, raising his eyebrows.

"Really." She sat back, clearly very amused and steepled her fingers drumming them lightly against each other. "Do go on, Face."

Face groaned. "Murdock..."

"Tell us, Faceman!"

"The soundtrack was perfect..." Face tried to keep it as objective as possible. "They even had a round bed with a pole in the middle of it for dancing."

She covered her hand with her mouth to keep from laughing; after a moment she slowly dropped her hand, her eyes shining in a very dangerous and familiar way. "You…pole danced?" If she hadn't been intrigued before, she definitely was now.

"Well, it wasn't the bridesmaids up there." Face said, eyebrows raised, pink darkening his cheeks. "The four of them and the bride..."

"Wait. You were with five women…and you…" Her eyes went wide for a moment as she began to put two and two together. "Was he moving a little slower than usual the next morning, Murdock?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Face.

Murdock shook his head. "Nope."

Face grinned. "Oh, I was there before they showed up. The groom was highly suspicious." he waggled his eyebrows. "I bet I can still pull something like that off..."

She gave a low whistle, "Wow," and shook her head in both awe and amusement. "And I'm sure you could, but I don't share well with others unless it's for an important reason." She advised as she tried to picture him with five women, probably at once. "I must say, I'm impressed. And they're still happily married and the groom is none the wiser?"

"Yup." Face nodded. "Been married for going on seven years now. And they have two kids, I think - not mine." he gave her a sincere, serious look.

She laughed. "That's a relief. I don't think the world needs a mini Face running around." She teased as she smiled in a dark seductive way for a moment, tilting her head to one side as she eyed her lover. She decided that later she wanted to see this pole dancing routine of his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All A-Team characters and concepts belong to their respective owners, not us. We do not claim any ownership, nor do we earn any profit, from these works.

**Note: **Crack attack! More fun to be had, a little diversion from the darkness of the series. Part of the _Not Over Yet_ universe, but not a fixed event.

* * *

Face raised an eyebrow, and then grinned back. "All right. Truth or dare?"

Murdock was bouncing with excitement. He stopped to sneeze and blow his nose.

She thought for a moment. "Truth." She settled back, her mind full of images of him slowly removing his clothing and yeah… she closed her eyes tight for a moment and then slowly opened them again trying to clear her head.

"What's a fantasy you've always wanted to act out? Hopefully with me." Face grinned broadly. Murdock blew his nose and rolled his eyes, stealing some of the champagne. It gave him the hiccups.

The fire that was burning in her eyes now grew and lit up her hazel stare fully at his question. "I would abso-fucking-lutely love to see that pole dance routine of yours." For a moment she forgot Murdock was even in the room with them as she shifted in her chair, her lips remaining in a seductive smile. "That would be the only fantasy running through my head right now."

"Woah." Face leaned back with a little grin. "Really? I wonder if I still have that playlist..."

Murdock made a 'yuck' face. "Guys, you can't do that here..."

She smirked and then eyed Murdock before looking back to Face. "I'll cash in on that later." She stated, her voice thick as she straightened up and looked at the probably highly uncomfortable pilot. "Truth or dare, Murdock?"

"Dare!" he said with glee. He was feeling much better now.

She was bad at coming up with dares, but she thought hard and finally came up with something. "Show us a secret talent that you have." She kept it simple for the poor sick Captain.

Murdock thought about it. He stood up, cleared his throat, and began to say "I love you" in as many languages as he possibly could. He went on for a good ten minutes.

She sat back, her jaw slightly dropped as she listened. Some of the languages she recognized but about half of them she had no clue where they were from. It was impressive…it was…freaky.

Murdock finally bowed with one last English, "I love you" and sat down again. He looked exceptionally pleased with himself. "I feel like C-3PO."

She clapped, standing up as she did so. "That was impressive. Wow." She sat back down and smiled. "Hey, I've always thought that C-3PO was pretty cool." She wondered if the medication was starting to affect Murdock yet, she really wanted that pole dance.

Murdock seemed a little woozy now. "Faceman, truth or dare." he slurred a little.

"Truth. And then you should probably head off." Face warned.

"M'fine!" Murdock exclaimed. "Tell me...tell us 'bout ...bout..." he had to think. "Hey turnabout's fair play, haven't you ever kissed a guy?"

Face gave the pilot a bizarre look, then thought about it. "Come to think of it...yeah. But you're not hearing anything else."

Charissa chuckled. "Not surprising oddly enough." She stood and walked over to Murdock. "Take some more medicine and come on. I'll tuck you in." She offered as she grabbed her dress and slipped it back on.

Murdock rose with her, sort-of leaning on her. The meds were hitting hard and fast now. "Yes, mommy..."

Face grinned and followed them, carrying the small bottle.

She sighed, shaking her head as she followed him into his room and paid no mind to the child-like interior. She was beyond used to it by now as she pulled his covers down for him and stepped back. "In you go." She had no idea really how to tuck a child into bed considering she had never gotten tucked in that she could remember, but she went with what felt right to her.

Murdock scrunched up under the sheets, resting his head on the pillow and looking up at her with sleepy, bleary eyes. "Mmmnight." he said softly with a smile.

Face smiled as he put the medicine away and came in. Murdock had already closed his eyes, and was breathing pretty evenly.

She reached down and covered him up and placed a small light kiss on top of the man's head then slowly moved to back out of the room and ended up backing up right into Face She made a small sound turning around. "Damn it. You're too quiet; I need to put a bell around your neck or something." She teased in a quiet whisper as she forced him back out of the room and closed Murdock's door quietly after flicking the light off. "Now, about that pole dance." She smirked at him.

"Do we have a pole in here?" Face gestured. "I don't see one."

She smirked and pulled him down the hall further and into his room. "Improvise. You're good at that." She suggested and settled on the bed.

Face looked around the room until his eyes fell on the broom cupboard. "Excuse me." he left for a moment, bringing back the pole from one of the mops Murdock used. He looked at it for a few minutes before bracing it between the bed and ceiling. It was low enough that the pole stayed wedged there. He tugged at it firmly, with no reaction. "Should hold. As long as I don't go nuts on this thing."

She watched, a brow lifted as he rigged up a pole. "If you get that far into it. " Her tone was low, husky and inviting as she scooted back up on the bed slowly, the action causing her dress to ride up as she lounged against the pillows and waited patiently.

"You're gonna have to stay up there. Think you can trust yourself?" he mused, heading to the computer and searching. "Aha. I still have that playlist."

"I'll try." She offered, swallowing hard as she forced herself to relax a little and just enjoy the show.

Once the music was playing, soft enough so as not to disturb Murdock, Face climbed onto the bed and began to rock against the pole, slowly taking his clothing off to the first song on the playlist.

She adjusted how she was seated, laying down more as she watched him with hungry eyes, her hands flexing against the bed as she fought the urge that surged through her to touch him.

Once he was fully naked, he began to move against the pole, pleased when it remained steady and didn't wobble. He got a little freer with it, remembering how he'd moved all those years ago and adding new movements in when he couldn't recall what he'd done last time.

Her lips parted a little as she watched, her chest rising and falling with deep short breathes. It was taking all the self control she had not to crawl across the bed and crawl up his body. She had never been jealous of an inanimate object until now.

He found himself more energized as the songs moved along, because he kept looking back at Charissa, lying there. "You know," he grinned at her, as the song switched over, "You can touch yourself if you want...the only one you can't touch is me..."

She let out a long slow shaky breath as she nodded, but she didn't trust herself to move. She waited until she couldn't take anymore, which wasn't long as her fingers lightly shifted across her own skin.

Face watched her more avidly then, grinning broadly, as he began to treat the pole as though he were fucking it. Charissa's legs shifted as she ran her hand down towards the juncture between them and then back up slowly, painfully. Her body moving a little, writhing mussing the bedclothes up further as she watched him. She was doing all in her power to keep from breaking the rule of not touching him as she made a small sound of frustration.

He was getting to the middle of the playlist, and he could feel a trickle of sweat run down his brow to tickle his hairline. He paused for a moment to gather his breath again, then proceeded to arch his back against the pole and face her directly, watching her move.

She watched him, her eyes becoming heavy lidded as though he was somehow hypnotizing her. There was something beautiful about his movements, graceful. The way his muscles worked with each movement he made, it was breath-taking and it was taking hers away, each time she exhaled it was airier than the last. She was so focused on watching him that she forgot about her hands as they moved across the curves of her own body.

Face was fully hard now, his movements and watching her combining into a dark, warm sensation spreading through his veins like fire. The playlist was coming to an end as he slid up and down the broom-handle pole, arching back, nearly flipped over.

She gasped, her chest rising and falling with shaky breaths as she stared at him with eyes full of passion and hunger. She wanted him; she wanted him so badly that it hurt as she tried to touch herself as he did, roughly and hard, "Fuck." She breathed the word achingly.

"You want me?" Face purred, reaching out with one hand, close but not touching, teasing. "Tell me how much you want me..."

Her body arched towards his hand. "So bad I can taste it…that it hurts." She hissed, her eyes flashing as she looked at him and tried to rise, reaching for him wanting him to touch her, to make her burn.

Face smirked, waiting for the song to end. Silence filled the room as he slid slowly down from the pole and crawled up the bed towards her.

Her eyes followed every moment; every second it took him to crawl up the damned bed was agonizing. Her body was wound tight and already wet from anticipation as she shifted sitting up a little more and waited. "You love to torture me like this, don't you?" She questioned him in a heavy tone even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, I do." Face grinned, finally stopping between her legs, sliding a hand up both of her limbs, pausing at her hips and then pushing her dress up to press kisses down her lower belly.

She arched back, her eyes closing the second his hands touched her. "Oh god…" Her muscles twitched beneath his lips as she lay there, writhing and gasping.

"Face will do." he teased, before moving his hands down to spread her legs and kissing down the juncture of her hips. She laughed a little, shakily so as she arched enough to rise her torso from the bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. Her hands shifted from her own body to grip the sheets and blankets. She wondered if her body looked as flushed and excited as it felt.

Face continued to slide his hands up and down the insides of her thighs as he sucked and licked, watching her expression as much as he could from his vantage point. Her hips rose, pushing at him wanting more. Her eyes fluttered as she twisted the fabric she was gripping, her knuckles turning white. Charissa felt like her sanity was slowly slipping away, her mind becoming numb as every nerve in her body became charged by the electrical current he was causing to run through her. She moaned his name, her teeth digging into her lower lip.

When she pushed, he pulled back, slowing down, teasing more as he paused fully to look up at her. The dress was ruffled, gathered somewhere around her middle, just below her breasts. He decided she didn't need to take it off if he was going to fuck her like this.

She looked at him as he stopped for a moment, her eyes staring him down saying, begging him to continue because at the moment she couldn't exactly think straight enough to form words. Her body was trembling, her legs shifting against his body as she kept remembering to tell herself to breathe. Face grinned broadly at her, pushing her knees up over his shoulders as he guided his hips against hers and pushed in with a low groan of pleasure.

She almost lost it then as he pushed inside of her, her legs tensing over his shoulders as she arched up and off the bed into him. She cried out as her body began to move, her hips trying desperately to get him deeper, as deep as possible.

Face started off a fast and deep rhythm, broad palms on the bed providing leverage as he thrust in and out, turning his head to kiss her leg. Her fingers dug hard into the mattress and the fabric covering it. Her breathes were coming out in nothing but cries of passion and pleasure as she moved with him. In this position she had no power, she was under his command and that only fuelled her body race closer to that edge they were both chasing.

Face closed his eyes to keep his concentration steady; he knew if he opened them and looked at her that he'd be swept away, maybe even come too soon, and he couldn't risk that, not now. She found herself watching, his level of concentration maddening. She pushed up with her hips as best she could, making him go just a little deeper almost to her end. She shuddered and twisted beneath him, her hands smoothing up his arms now, her nails dragging across his skin.

"Yes..." he groaned, growling almost, pushing faster and deeper, deep as he could go and it still was not enough.

She was growing tight, so painfully tight. She knew she was getting very close and fast and her hands reached up and moved across his face, her fingers finally threading into his hair. "Look at me," she ordered him, "I want you to watch me as you make me lose control." She moaned, her voice oddly sure and steady as she gripped his hair tighter and then slowly let go, her hands smoothing down to his arms again, her nails pressing into his muscles.

His eyes opened at that; how could he resist? He watched her, panting harshly, as he continued to move in her, body desperate. The weight and heat of his eyes made her own lock onto them just as her will exploded and her body tightened around him, his name ripping from her mouth and lips in a scream. She lost the fight to not throwing her head back as she rode the intense sensation out, her eyes rolling back as she cried his name until she had no choice but to breathe or pass out.

A shuddering gasp and he was coming too, unable to stop it as her body clenched and thrashed around him; he moaned her name, calling it over and over as he sank down into her, wobbling, letting her legs slide off.

She couldn't move as she laid there trapped between his body and the bed, her muscles still jumping and quivering as a few aftershocks rolled through her. "Amazing. So fucking amazing." She said with a breathless laugh. "I wonder if this is what a drug high feels like." She blinked her eyes trying to focus them.

"Probably better," Face slowly unglued himself from her, grinning and still panting harshly as he rolled off and sighed, laying beside her on the bed, "since there's no harsh crash afterward."

She nodded agreeing and slowly sat up and peeled the dress and her bra from her sweat soaked skin. "And you're definitely not something I want to quit either." She mused as she collapsed back on the bed again still catching her breath.

Face laughed again, gradually getting his wind back, relaxing against the pillows. "Good, because I have no intention of letting you. Besides, what would you do, go to Face Addicts Anonymous meetings?"

"Do they actually have those?" She asked almost seriously. "Kidding. Besides the withdrawals are hell, I tried to quit you once already." Her heart beat and breathing was finally returning to normal and she had stopped seeing stars in her vision.

Face couldn't help but grin at that. "Careful, I thought you wanted to avoid inflating my ego again?"

She laughed. "As long as I get something out of it…" She said with a shrug, "Plus I doubt it can get much bigger." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes as he yawned and stared at the broom pole in the middle of the bed. "Ahhh, I should get rid of that..." he started to tug the blankets back and forth until the pole began to move, then took it down and tossed it onto the floor.

She chuckled and shifted so she could worm under the covers. "You really are good at improvising. That was genius. Though…I just might get you an actual pole for Christmas." She gave him a cheeky grin. "I can see it now, you opening it in front of the guys. Classic." She giggled a little at the images running through her mind.

"Murdock would have a heart attack." Face yawned again, slowly creeping under the covers. He normally wouldn't be this tired after sex - and he'd sure sleep well tonight - it was mainly from the pole routine beforehand.

"Aaah, so he's seen one before." She quirked a brow and tried to imagine Murdock at a strip club… it was difficult and yet funny as hell. She curled against him like always, having to touch him and keep near him as though if she didn't she'd go nuts.

Face put his arm around her, pulling her a little closer as he slowly cooled off under the sheets, nodding sleepily. "Yeah, on his - on his - " yawning again "- we took him on his birthday. Poor thing had eight girls paying attention to him; he can barely deal with - with one..."

"Really." She laughed, her head tucking beneath his. "You are so mean to him." She teased. "Poor guy." She could imagine it now, he had probably been nervous as hell. She gave a small yawn and let her eyes flutter closed. "I really need to get later flights back from now on." She muttered already half asleep.

"Nahhh, we love him. He's family." Face closed his eyes and tucked her into him, knowing that he wouldn't see her again for a while. "Sweet...sweet dreams."

* * *

**Note: **If you're interested in putting together your own Face Poledancing Playlist, here's what we came up with:

1. Bon Jovi - Lay Your Hands On Me  
2. T. Rex - 20th Century Boy  
3. AC/DC - Shoot To Thrill  
4. Right Said Fred - I'm Too Sexy  
5. Duran Duran - Notorious  
6. Def Leppard - Excitable  
7. Soft Cell - Tainted Love  
8. INXS - Need You Tonight  
9. Robert Palmer - Addicted To Love  
10. Madonna - Like A Prayer  
11. Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch  
12. Nine Inch Nails - Closer

* * *

Thanks again for all the support! Be sure to check out the next installment of the _Not Over Yet_ series, coming soon!


End file.
